Colorado Mystery ?
by MissDarkAndShadows
Summary: Une nouvelle emménage tout juste à South Park. Le fait que tout le monde dans cette ville se connaisse déjà ne va pas arranger les choses pour elle qui ne saura pas vers qui se tourner. Elle va en plus découvrir que les habitants de cette ville sont un peu plus que  spéciales  . (Plusieurs personnages ainsi que plusieurs couples)


**SOUTH PARK**

**Colorado = Mystery ?**

Salut les gnomes voleur de slips !

Depuis de nombreux mois j'essaye de (re)commencer cette fiction ! Mais je n'ai jamais eu réellement le courage alors que l'envie était bien là. Alors, me (re)voilà, prête à l'action ! N'hésitez pas à commenter...

J'essaye de respecter au maximum les caractères présents dans la série. Mais dans ma fiction, tous les personnages ont vieillis et sont au lycée. Alors, ils auront peut-être un comportement (ou pas) plus mature. Mais j'essayerai de faire en sorte que l'esprit soit toujours là.

En passant, je n'ai jamais d'idée pour faire des titres, alors ils seront en anglais. Car ouais, je trouve que même quand le titre c'est de la merde... Ben quand c'est en anglais, c'est vachement plus classe.

Les premiers chapitres ne seront pas centrés sur mon O.C., mais sur des personnages déjà existants. Les points de vues risquent, quand à eux, de changer très régulièrement.

Rating : K+ voir T pour langage assez vulgaire (enfin... +10 quoi. xD)

Résumé : Une nouvelle emménage tout juste à South Park. Le fait que tout le monde dans cette ville se connaisse déjà ne va pas arranger les choses pour elle qui ne saura pas vers qui se tourner. Elle va en plus découvrir que les habitants de cette ville sont un peu plus que « spéciales ».

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, à part quelques exceptions (OC), les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Trey Parker et Matt Stones, des génies qui ont crées tout ce petit monde ! (un putain de gros merci à eux, sans qui cette fiction n'existerait pas xD)

_P.o.V. : Eric T. Cartman_

« _Et c'est pourquoi tu devras faire visiter le lycée au nouvel élève. _»

Ce sont les derniers mots que m'a adressé cette folle de principale ! Non, mais elle me croit pour qui ? Pour un guide de première ? Bon, certes... Le point positif c'est que je vais sécher les cours pendant quelques heures juste pour faire visiter ce putain de grand lycée à une personne que je connais même pas. Mais ça fait chier quand même.

Elle aurait pu proposer ça à ce connard de juif, Kyle. Mais non. C'est moi ! Pour, sois-disant, me faire un bon comportement pour une fois. Cette connasse à bien préciser '' pour une fois ''. Non, mais je ne fais rien de mal ! J'ai juste enfoncé la tête de Butters dans les toilettes des filles deux fois... cette semaine... Hier pour être précis... Non ! Mais ça n'accuse rien du tout, hein !

Le pire c'est que je suis obligé parce que sinon je me fais virer temporairement du lycée. Ça craint leur règlement à la con. Ils te forcent à faire le guide à une personne, sûrement conne, que tu n'as jamais vu. Si tu le fais tu gagnes rien et si tu ne le fais pas tu te casses. C'est déloyale.

J'espère au moins que ce nouveau sera noir ou encore mexicain. Histoire que je puisse l'insulter dès le premier jour. Le temps qu'il ne me ressemble pas tout va bien. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte personne ne peut me ressembler ! Je suis tellement parfait. Ah ah.

Je trouverai bien quelque chose chez lui pour l'insulter, ouais. Comme ça il arrêtera de me coller et ne voudra plus de moi comme guide. Je n'aurais pas de problème puisque ce sera lui qui refusera mon aide.

« _Je suis tellement génial._, souris-je

– _Tu parles encore tout seul, Cartman. _»

Kenny ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou devant le bureau de la principale... ? Ah. Non. Putain ! J'ai marché machinalement vers mon casier. Stupides jambes ! J'aurais voulu encore traîner pour être en retard... Mais non.

« _Au moins je ne suis pas pauvre._, rétorquai-je en ouvrant le casier

– _Ta gueule. _»

Il n'a pas changé ce Kinny [1]. A partir du moment où on parle de sa pauvreté il finit par faire la gueule. Par contre ce n'est pas le cas physiquement. Ça me trou le cul de le dire, mais ce con est devenu plutôt... hum... beauw ? Ouais, on va dire behow plutôt.

Bref.

À part son charme qui attire plus d'une gonzesse en chaleur, il a toujours ce putain d'anorak orange. Mais il a décidé d'enlever quasi-tout-le-temps sa capuche. J'en sais rien pourquoi ! Peut-être parce qu'il a finit sa puberté et qu'il n'a plus honte de ses boutons. Sinon, il porte des bottes fourrées marrons. Je trouve que ça fait très gay. Très. Puis il a un pantalon marron-orangé troué.

Je pris mes affaires et m'en allai sans attendre McCormick devant la salle d'histoire. De toute façon, vu le regard qu'il m'avait lancé, je me serais pris un coup de pied parce que je l'aurais fixé trop longtemps. Non, il n'est pas devenu brutal. Je ne sais pas mais toutes les personnes ont ce caractère avec moi. Je ne suis pas con, je sais pourquoi et ça me plaît donc bon.

Arrivé devant la salle, je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait personne. Personne à part Clyde et Token assis par terre en train de jouer à un jeu sur leur téléphone. De vrai geek ceux-là. Ça doit être encore un jeu free-to-play addictive qui te force à acheter du contenu [2]. Je passai devant eux sans faire attention à leur '' Salut Cartman ''.

Non, je n'ai pas envie de leur parler, donc je ne leur parlerai pas.

Token est toujours aussi noire. Hé hé. Il porte aussi toujours son pull violet super narcissique avec un '' T '' jaune dessus, ce bouffon. Sinon il a juste un jean basique bleu ainsi que des baskets hors de prix blanches et noires. Sale riche vas !

Puis Clyde est toujours aussi con. Il porte tout le temps sa nouvelle veste Teddy blanche et rouge avec son jean marron... Et ses converses. C'est démodé les converses bordel ! Qui-ce qui va lui dire ?

Je tirai sur ma manche pour pouvoir lire l'heure de ma montre. Hm... Le prof est encore en retard. Mais ils sont où les autres ? C'est pas dans l'habitude de Kahl [1] d'être en retard. Pas que ce connard me manque ! Non. C'est juste l'intello de la classe et quand cette personne n'est pas là, les autres sont souvent.. hum ? En mode Putain-Comment-On-Va-Faire-Pour-Tricher-Maintenant !

« _'Sont où les autres ?_, finis-je par demander en me laissant glissé au mur en face de Token

– _Y a une baston entre Stan et Craig. Alors tout le monde essaye sûrement de les séparer._, répondit le black sans même me regarder, bouffon je vous dis

– _Je vois._, fis-je sans conviction

– _Attends, tu devrais cliquer ici !_, s'exclama Donovan en pointant une partie de l'écran de son 'copain' »

Ça ne m'étonne même plus que ces bouffons de Tucker et de Stan se tapent dessus. Ces deux personnes ont décidés de se haïr. Pas autant que je haïs les juifs ou encore les hippies, non, mais à force ça va être similaire. Après, y a toujours le juif pour soutenir Stan et le caféine-o-man pour soutenir Craig. Ainsi qu'une grosse bande de con pour les entourer et crier comme des attardés.

Je faisais partie des personnes qui étaient autour du cercle.. Et même la personne qui ramenait d'autres gens, mais ça m'a vite saoulé. En plus Kevin m'a piqué mon travail alors je ne sers plus à rien maintenant dans ces bastons.

Stan et Kyle eux, n'ont pas vraiment changé. Les deux portent toujours les mêmes bonnets : bonnet bleu et rouge pour Marsh et ouchanka vert pour le juif. Sauf que pour les deux, leur bonnet laisse apparaître leur cheveux. Ouais, ça a plus de sens quand je dis que Kyle est roux maintenant ahah.

Stan porte une veste en cuire et un jean dans des bottes marrons à lacet. Quand à Kyle, il porte une veste très moche orange, un jean bleu clair pour tapette et des bottes grises pour gay. Quel con ce Kyle.

Ensuite, Tweek et Craig n'ont pas changé non plus. Craig porte son éternel bonnet péruviens et Tweek a toujours des cheveux blonds en pétard. Pfft. Aucuns styles eux deux. Surtout que Craig est habillé tout en bleu sauf ses bottes qui sont noires. Et Tweek ne sait toujours pas boutonné sa chemise verte... Heureusement que la braguette de son pantalon reste fermé. Il a presque les mêmes bottes que Tucker, mais les siennes sont fourrées.

« _T'as l'air dans tes pensés... ça va Cartman ? _»

Je relevai la tête et je vis Kyle qui avait l'air inquiet. Non, pas inquiet pour moi. Quelle idée ! Inquiet pour Stan qui est... Je ne sais où... ?

« _Il est où Marsh ?_, demandai-je sans faire attention à sa question initial

– _Dans le bureau de la principale avec Craig._, souffla-t-il

– _Un bras cassé ?_, m'intéressai-je

– _Hein ? Non._

– _Une jambe alors ?_

– _Non._

– _Un peu de sang ?_

– _Non !_

– _Même pas un petit bleu ?_

– _Probablement... Ah ! Mais j'en sais rien Cartman ! _»

Je souris en voyant qu'il commençait à s'énerver. Il lui en faut vraiment peu à ce feuj. Il a l'air complètement perdu sans son Stan n'empêche. Limite il ne sait pas s'il doit s'asseoir comme nous trois par terre ou s'il doit resté debout a tripoter ces doigts.

De longues minutes passèrent dans le silence. Même les deux tocards face à moi ne s'étaient pas décider à parler. Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça. De toute façon, même s'ils avaient parlé je n'aurais sûrement pas répondu. Pfft. Trop ennuyant.

Le prof arriva enfin ! Alléluia !

Stupide prof habillé en costard uniforme. Ouais, le stéréotype même du prof d'histoire, je vous l'accorde. Nous rentrâmes dans la salle un à un et je me mis à ma place habituelle : troisième rang près de la fenêtre et du chauffage. Quand il fait chaud, je peux ouvrir la fenêtre et quand il fait froid, je m'endors contre le radiateur. Qui a dit que j'étais con ?

Le cours était super ennuyeux. Tout comme mon voisin de table finalement : Butters. C'est lui qui a insisté au début de l'année pour se mettre à côté de moi. Il est vraiment chelou comme mec. Il ne dit rien quand on l'emmerde. Il en redemanderait presque.

Il n'a pas vraiment changé... Voir pas du tout. Il a toujours un style super enfantin et est habillé tout en bleu ciel. Si celui-là ne devient pas homo je me pends tout de suite ! Le pire c'est quand il sort sa trousse '' Hello Kitty ''. Putain ! C'est tellement niais ! Ça me donne envie de vomir !

Dans des moments comme ça, je me dis heureusement que je suis fils unique – non, mon demi-frère [3] à la limite du paranoïa ne compte pas, **compris **? – ! Vous imaginez si je devais avoir une petite sœur qui parlerait tout le temps de poneys ? Ou une grande sœur qui écouterait des boys bande moisis ? Ouais, ce ne serait pas cool !

« _Puisque Eric a l'air de suivre le cours depuis tout à l'heure, peut-être pourrait-il répondre à ma question ? _»

– _Hein ? Euh. Oui. Bien sûr. _»

Pauvre con ! Il m'a enlevé de mes pensés... En plus maintenant tout le monde me regarde et je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai accepté. Ce regard insistant du prof'. Non, mais sérieusement... On dirait que j'ai le visage déformé et que je vomis mes entrailles sur la table.

« _Bien._, finit par répondre le prof, _Vas au tableau et réponds. _»

Il tapota son pied au sol. Je me levai. Je sais que si ça avait été Kyle, il serait en stress pas possible. Bon, ça n'arrivera jamais, mais c'est pour préciser que je ne suis pas comme Kyle. Je me mis devant le tableau et regardai un à un mes '' camarades '' puis le professeur.

« _On t'écoute. _»

Ok. Je crois que je suis dans la merde. Hum... Qu'est-ce que je pourrais répondre ? Non sérieusement... Je ne sais même pas sur quoi on travail. Est-ce qu'on est bien en histoire au moins ?

« _Je pense que..._, commençai-je avant de faire une petite pause en me grattant la nuque, _C'est que vous ne devriez pas mettre la pression à vos élèves comme vous le faites monsieur. _»

Je me raclai la gorge et voyant que le prof me regardait avec de gros yeux je continuai mon baratin.

« _Non mais c'est vrai._, insistai-je, _Une minute d'inattention et vous me mettez la honte devant tout le monde. Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est dur de se retrouver face à nos camarades et amis ridiculiser car on ne sait pas répondre à cette question. Hors ! Je suis sûr que toutes ces personnes savent répondre... Et vous interrogez la seule personne qui ne sait pas. N'avez-vous pas honte ?_

– _Eric. Tu me sors cette excuse à chaque fois que tu passes au tableau._, grogna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel

– _Peut-être parce que c'est vrai._, soufflai-je

– _Tu vas être col..._

– _Désolés de notre retard ! _»

On tourna tous la tête et vit, à la porte, Stan et Craig. Ils n'avaient pas l'air amochés... Mais je n'aurais jamais été aussi heureux de voir leur tronche ! Ils m'ont sauvé la vie ces tronches de cake.

« _Asseyez-vous._, souffla le prof »

Les deux s'exécutèrent. Stan s'assit à côté de son Kahlinou et Craig tout au fond, tout seul. Quel blaireau.

« _Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de dire, déjà..._, reprit le prof

– _Que Cartman s'en sortait pour aujourd'hui, mais qu'il sera collé la prochaine fois._, rétorqua une voix familière »

Ah, génial ! Kenny ne me fait plus la gueule !

« _Assieds toi, Eric. _»

Je m'exécutai en ne manquant pas de remercier Kenny d'un geste de la main. Il me répondit avec un regard noir qui voulait dire : '' La prochaine fois tu te fais collé. Connard. ''. Je l'aime bien de temps en temps ce type.

L'heure passa super lentement. Mais vraiment... En même temps, c'est un cours d'histoire. C'est comme le français, les maths, la SVT, la Physique, l'Anglais... l'EPS ! La seule matière que je préfère c'est l'allemand. L'allemand c'est chouette. La stéréotype de l'allemand est égal à nazi vit toujours grâce à moi.

Quand le cours était enfin terminé, nous sortîmes tous de la classe en trombe. Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul à détester l'histoire ! Et encore heureux j'ai envie de dire.

C'était la pause et avec les '' potes '', on s'était rejoint dans le parc du lycée, sur un banc. Nous étions enfin tous là. Et Kyle était moins perdu. Ahah. Stupide juif.

« _La principale m'a dit qu'elle t'avait convoquer ce matin, Cartman._, sourit Stan avec un air moqueur

– _Et visiblement, elle t'a dit ce que j'allais faire._, crachai-je en mettant ma tête en arrière et en soupirant

– _Oui !_

– _Je veux savoir !_, s'ajouta le roux

– _Il va devoir guider le nouveau._, rétorqua Stan »

Le traître. Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde le sache ! C'est pas honteux non plus... Mais, je voulais que tout le monde croit que je ne vais pas en cours car je fais mon rebelle. Mais non.. Je loupe les cours pour un nouveau qui ne sait sûrement pas le sens de la vie. Je m'énervai d'avantage quand Kyle se mit à rire aux éclats.

Sale juif ! Il est tellement '' mort de rire '' qu'il se tient les côtes pour éviter qu'elles s'en aillent. Il essuya une des larmes qui commençaient à couler sur sa joue.

« _C'est la meilleure celle-là._, reprit-t-il après s'être calmé, _Cartman... qui présente le lycée à un nouveau ! C'est à peine il sait où se trouvent les salles de Français ! _»

J'allai l'étriper ! L'étrangler ! Le poignardée pour accrocher ses organes sur mon mur et les mettre à la brocante pour les vendre super cher ! Mais ma putain de conscience m'en a empêché. Bordel ! J'aurais déjà atomisé tous les juifs, hippies et les motards si elle n'était pas là ! Je suis sûr que je serais même maître du monde.

« _Ta gueule, Kahl._, fis-je avec toute la délicatesse que je pouvais

– _J'espère que c'est une fille._, s'exclama Kenny en regardant les nuages

– _Pour que tu te la tapes dès le premier jour ?_, grommela Stan »

Le blond lui sourit en signe de réponse. Quel pervers ce gars là. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avoir autant de filles dans son lit en l'espace d'une journée. Il est vraiment chelou McCormick.

« _Moi, je ne veux pas que ce soit une fille ! Galère !_, grognai-je, _A moins qu'elle ait des liens de parenté avec Hitler dans quel cas, ça pourrait... éventuellement, se faire. Mais je suis sûr que ce sera un juif. _»

Je regardai le juif du coin de l'œil avec un grand sourire. Il se contenta de grogner un truc incompréhensible en détournant le regard. Stupide Kahl ! Ahah.

« _C'est à quelle heure que tu dois le rejoindre ?_, demanda Stan coupant cette atmosphère tendue – bien qu'elle me plaisait

– _Après la pause._, rétorquai-je sans grande conviction, _Il doit être dans le bureau de la principale pour faire la paperasse._

– _Bon courage, mec._, sourit le brun

– _Hm._, fis-je simplement »

S'il s'attendait à un '' merci '' de ma part, il peut toujours rêver ! Ce mot est tellement inutile et... inutile était le bon terme ! Je soupirai vaguement. Ça m'intéresse pas de faire le guide. Vraiment. Pourquoi ?

«_ Arrrh ! Ça me les brises sérieusement !_, m'écriai-je en serrant les points, _Ils auraient pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre ! Et à la rentrée ? Comment on a fait nous ? On n'a pas eu un guide pendant quelques heures ! C'est stupide ! En plus il m'envoie seul ! Si ça se trouve le nouveau c'est un psychopathe !_

– _Ah !_, s'enquit Kyle en me pointant du doigt, _En fait tu as peur du nouvel élève !_

– _Dis pas de connerie juif._, bredouillai-je

– _Tu l'as dis toi même !_, reprit-il

– _Je ne t'ai pas déjà dit de fermer ta gueule ?_

– _Calmez vous les mecs._, intervint Kenny

– _C'est Kyle qu'à commencer !_

– _Ah ! Quand c'est pour m'accuser tu prononces bien mon nom bizarrement ! _»

Je vis que Stan mit sa tête dans ses mains, désespéré. Pour une fois j'avais raison. C'est Kyle qui a commencé ! Pourquoi je dis '' _pour une fois_ '' moi ! La connerie est contagieuse par ici, ou ?

« _Eric Cartman est attendu chez la principale. Je répète, Eric Cartman est attendu chez la principale. _»

Je levais les yeux en direction de l'enceinte qui était non loin de nous. Je regardai les potes et ils me regardèrent tous avec un sourire. C'était entre le sourire compatissant et le sourire moqueur. Impossible de savoir réellement ce qu'il cachait. Je me levai d'un mouvement gracieux.

« _On se rejoint à la cantine._, expliquai-je avant de ne partir »

Je n'ai pas attendu leur réponses. De toute façon je m'en fichai. Ils savent très bien que s'ils ne m'attendent pas je vais encore péter un câble et m'en prendre à Kyle. '' Comme d'habitude '', comme l'aurait dit Stan. Broflovski est le plus faible d'entre eux. Bon, je suis le plus fort moi, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'en prendre à Kenny, il est assez balaise. Ni à Stan car il va encore se convertir en gothique sinon.

Lorsque j'ouvris les portes principales du lycée, tout le brouhaha des personnes qui étaient dans le couloir se stoppèrent pour me regarder. Quels abrutis ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que j'allais au bureau de la principale.

« _Qu'est-ce que t'as fait comme connerie, encore ? _»

Je me retournai et vit Wendy, main sur ses hanches avec un sourire amusé. Putain, c'était bien la dernière personne que je voulais voir. Cette fille est super insupportable. Elle n'a pas changé. Cheveux longs et noires corbeau, béret et T-shirt violets et une jupe super moche jaune. Sans compter ses '' super bottes à talon hihihi '' pfft.

« _Tu as encore cassé la jambe de Kyle ?_, demanda-t-elle »

Je ne fis pas attention à elle et je marchai. Malheureusement elle me suivait toujours en me posant des questions stupides :

« _Ou tu as cassé la vitre du prof d'SVT, une nouvelle fois ? A moins que tu n'es coincé la tête de Butters dans la poubelle ! Ah... Mais tu as peut-être tué quelqu'un cette fois-ci ! _»

Je m'arrêtai brutalement pour lui faire face en fronçant les sourcils.

« _Oh oh ! Je sais ! Tu as cassé tous les extincteurs du lycée !_

– _Ferme. Ta. Putain. De. GUEULE !_, m'écriai-je, _Tu vois pas que tu me fais chier là ? Tu ne veux pas me laisser respirer ? Tu peux pas aller voir ton copain Stan ? Laisse-moi merde !_

– _Woah._, fit-elle, _J'en connais un qui a fait une bêtise qu'il n'arrive pas à assumer ! _»

Elle partit en rigolant comme une hyène. Sale pute. Si elle savait que je n'avais pas fais de conneries mais que je devais simplement aller voir un nouvel élève dont tout le monde s'en fout royalement, tout le monde me regarderait de haut !

Je pressai le pas, pour éviter de refaire une mauvaise rencontre. Manque plus que Barbara, Millie et les autres gonzesses qui ne servent à rien. Je me sens observé ! Bon, en même temps, je dois être la personne la plus connue du lycée, sans vouloir me venter.

Je suis le plus chiant d'entre tous. Et avec toutes les manifestations contre les hippies, les déguisements de Hitler et les alarmes '' attention, juif en approche '' que j'ai pu faire depuis que je suis au lycée, le nom de « Eric Cartman » en épate plus d'un ! Et en fait même peur quelques fois.

Comment j'ai fait pour ne toujours pas être viré du lycée ? Disons que je fais aussi la fierté de ce bahut. Sans moi, tout le monde n'ennuierait je suppose. Je suis tellement '' moi ''. Héhéhé.

J'étais enfin arrivé devant le bureau de la principale. J'hésitai longuement à rentrer. Finalement, quelques jours d'exclusions ce n'est peut-pas une mauvaise chose ? Ce sera toujours mieux que de faire visiter le lycée à un fou ! Ma main était sur la poignée et je réfléchissait toujours.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour entrer, Eric ?_, me demanda une voix derrière la porte »

Putain ! La vitre semi teinté sur la porte ! Je l'avais oublié ! Mais quel con ! Je soupirai longuement mais finis par ouvrir cette foutue porte. Deux paires de yeux se posèrent sur moi. Une vert, derrière des lunettes styles Harry Potter et une autre bleus ciels intense.

« _Eric, je te présente Ashley. C'est elle que tu vas devoir guider tout au long de cette journée._, précisa la principale aux lunettes

– _Quoi ?_, m'exclamai-je, _Mais je croyais que c'était juste jusqu'à l'heure du repas !_

– _Tu vas lui faire visiter le lycée pendant ce temps, oui._, reprit-elle, _Mais tu devras être à ses côtés toute la journée._ »

Je fronçai les sourcils en dévisageant cette stupide principale. Ses cheveux blonds et bouclés tombaient sur ses épaules, et son colle rose cachait son cou sûrement fripé.

« _Mais..._

– _Il n'y a pas de '' mais '' Eric !_, s'énerva-t-elle, _J'ai autre chose à faire ! Du balais ! _»

Je grognai et sortit de la salle avec la nouvelle. Oui ! La nouvelle bordel ! Je m'attendait à un gars, noir, mexicain, asiatique, un aliène, même un JUIF ! Mais jamais, ô grand JAMAIS je n'ai pensé que ce nouveau serait une fille. J'ai horreur des gonzesses AH !

Je lui lançai un regard. Comme ça ne suffisait pas elle avait les cheveux rouges. Stupide rousse. Elle avait une veste noire par dessus un T-Shirt à carreau noire et vert, un jean troué bleu dans des bottes à lacets noires. Le must du must était qu'elle était assez petite comparé aux autres filles – voir même Kyle – du lycée. Et vu comment elle lui ressemble, elle doit forcément en être une aussi.

[1] Kinny/Kahl :

En VO, Cartman ne prononce jamais correctement le nom de ses amis. (sauf celui de Stan) J'ai trouvé le concept plus sympa, du coup il sera présent dans cette fic.

[2] Un jeu free-to-play addictive qui te force à acheter du contenu :

Un des épisodes de la saison 18 de South Park « _Freemium isn't free _» parle justement de ce genre de jeux. C'est un petit clin d'œil à cette épisode.

[3] Mon demi-frère :

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, Cartman a bien un demi-frère. Seulement l'épisode (qui est en fait un double épisode) n'est jamais sortie en français. Je vous invite à aller le(s) voir si ce n'est pas déjà fait : il s'agit du 200ème et 201ème.


End file.
